Morton Koopa Jr.
Morton Koopa Jr. is one of the seven Koopalings, and usually the second one fought. He is also the second youngest Koopaling. He often fights like his brother Roy. Appearances Super Mario universe Super Mario Bros. 3 Morton is the second boss. His airship is in Desert Land. He transformed the king of Desert Land into an almost spiderlike creature. Mario and Luigi fought him on his airship and defeated him. He retreated, but they took his magic wand and used it to change the king back to normal. The battle with Morton is similar to the battle with Larry. He shoots magic attacks with his wand while jumping around. Morton has a gray shell in this game and no hair. Super Mario World Morton is the second boss, fought in Donut Plains. He captured one of seven Yoshi eggs, but Mario and Luigi defeated him, and he exploded in a puff of smoke. After Mario rescued the Yoshi egg, he jumped on Morton's castle to pound it into the ground. Morton would fight in a slightly similar manner to Ricky from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. He would walk to the left of the arena, climb up the wall, and when he was directly above Mario, he would jump down and try to land on him. Unlike the previous game, he (and not Ludwig) would cause an earthquake when he landed. To defeat him, Mario must jump on him three times. Unlike other games, Morton has a green shell in this game. New Super Mario Bros. 2 Morton is fought at World 4, and is defeated. He is last seen scattered along with the other Koopalings with the Koopa Clown Car crashes. New Super Mario Bros. U Morton is fought at Layer Cake Desert (again being the second one fought), and is defeated. In the ending sequence, after the Koopalings' airship crashes, while Bowser holds onto Bowser Jr.'s flying Koopa Clown Car, Morton holds onto Roy's tail at the end of the Koopaling chain. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Morton returned alongside the other Koopalings to help Bowser Jr. kidnap Princess Peach for Bowser. In a departure from the previous games, Morton is the sixth Koopaling fought, and is not in a desert land but a mountain area. After Mario, Luigi, and the two Toads defeated Morton in his tower, he retreated to his castle, where they defeated him again, sending him falling over the edge. He survived, and helped Bowser to his feet after Mario defeated him; however, Bowser's Castle fell on top of them, along with Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings. Morton is harder in his tower than in his castle. He is standing in a very small space, on either side of him two pillars that alternate coming down to crush the player. The player must jump on him three times to defeat him. He attacks by shooting magic attacks and, like in Super Mario Bros. 3, goes into his shell, which is hard to avoid due to the small space between the two platforms, which are dangerous to stand on due to falling pillars. The castle battle is easier; Kamek casts a spell on the ground so when Morton pounds the ground, it causes the two tiles on either side of him to go up against the ceiling, crushing the player if he/she is standing on it. Unlike the previous battle, Morton pounding the ground will not paralyze Mario. Morton retains his usual appearance in this game, and has a deep voice like Roy and Ludwig. Mario & Luigi universe Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Bowletta, who was Cackletta possessing Bowser, sent the Koopalings to fight Mario and Luigi as they stormed Bowser's Castle. Morton was the second Koopaling they fought. To get to him, Mario and Luigi had to walk through a path while jumping over the shockwaves he sent at them, until they reached him and fought him. They defeated him, and he vanished in the usual enemy death scene, leaving only a portal back to an earlier part of the castle. Morton has 500 HP. He shoots fireballs at the Mario Bros. that must be deflected back at him, but unlike Iggy he doesn't stand in front of the one he is going to attack. He also jumps into the air to to a stomp attack that will create a shockwave. The number of time he flips in the air is the number of shockwaves that he will send at the Mario Bros., who must jump over them. Morton has a grey shell in this game, like in Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Morton is often seen with Lemmy and Iggy (who are the only three Koopalings not playable in the 3DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games). Morton rides Papercraft King Boo alongside Lemmy, and survives when it is destroyed by Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario. Inside Neo Bowser Castle, Morton guards the third Fire Ore, but is defeated when the Mario trio hit hit cannonballs back at him. Morton fights the Mario trio alongside Lemmy and Iggy for the first and last time at Neo Bowser Castle, and once defeated, Morton is destroyed, exploding into rainbow stars. Paper Mario universe Paper Mario: Color Splash Morton is fought at Crimson Tower, guarding the Red Big Paint Star. He is defeated by Mario, but survives, and is last seen among Bowser and the other Koopalings flying an airship. Trivia *Morton is named after Morton Downey Jr. *It is presumed that the "Jr." is due to Bowser's father being called Morton. Category:Koopas Category:Koopa Troop Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 bosses Category:Super Mario World bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii bosses Category:Minions Category:Super Mario World characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii characters Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Recurring villains